The Best Gift for the Special Day
by dreaming of ravens at night
Summary: Full summary inside. Years have past since the Golden Army incident but Abe's still grieving for Nuala. What happens when she's back in their lives? And she so happens to bring a...friend. rated M so I can do anything in the future. Abe/Nuala Nuada/OC H/L
1. Christmas Gift

summary: It's the Holidays years after the Golden Army and everyone is enjoying themselves. Everyone but Abraham. He is still mourning over the death of Nuala. But this year might be different. Nuala comes back but she also brings along a...friend. How will the BPRD handle this situation? Who is this person Nuala brought with her?

* * *

The Best Gift for Christmas

Within the still room of the library a sigh was heard. In a tank, a half man half fish swam in silence. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone again. Nuala was dead. She had been for eleven years but he still missed her. The sad creature sighed again, remembering back to the moment she died in his arms as he stared at her for the last time, unable to do more.

"Nuala," he sighed for the hundredth time that morning speaking to no one in particular.

Every year around this time he would float in his tank and mope. The others in the Bureau would leave him alone, knowing he would be okay afterwards.

The Icthyo _**Sapien**_looked over to the four books, one on each of the golden stands, but he wasn't in the mood to read. Besides, there was no one to turn the pages for him. Everyone was busy spending time with loved ones, everyone but him. He got out just as the doors opened. Red stepped in to see his friend putting the books back on the shelves.

"Hey Abe, why don't 'cha some down 'n' say hi to the kids. They really wanna see ya."

"I do not feel like visiting at the moment," he mumbled. He sat down on the nearby step.

Hellboy joined him before saying, "Ya know the twins are startin' to notice you not being there for Christmas. C'mon at least for a little while, for the kids."

They sat in silence as Abe pondered over the idea. After some time he finally said yes and they made their way to Liz and Hellboy's room where the kids were doing things every kid around this time.

"Hey Liz, look who I brought," Red bellowed out.

The two children looked up to see their Uncle Abe standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Abe," they shouted in unison as they rushed over to give him a hug.

"Hello," he said with sincere happiness, hugging them back. "What are you two up to?"

"We're making our Christmas list," Jake proudly proclaimed.

He had red skin and a tail like his father but his mother's eyes. His sister, Sara, looked much like her mother's eyes but her father's stubbornness.

'So what did you-"Abe started to say. Unfortunately, the alarm cut him off.

"Damn it! I knew I should've turned that thing off," Hellboy huffed.

"Red language," Liz scolded. He rolled his eyes before walking away, the others right behind him.

The three Bureau agents walked swiftly out to meet at the briefing room, slightly annoyed their holiday morning was cut short. They arrived to see Manning as usual but someone else the team never expected to see. Abe saw her and was too shocked to do anything but stand there like an idiot. He finally ran the short distance and embraced the woman he longed to hold.

"Nuala I have missed you so much. It's been lonely without you," he said.

"I have missed you too," she said, hugging him back.

"How are you alive?"

"The Angel of Death let us return to take the throne and watch over the people. It gave them joy to decide our fate. It reminded them of the old days," she laughed.

Oh how Abe missed her laugh, her smile, her…everything. Then reality hit him in the face like a baseball bat to the head and wondered about something.

Hellboy must have thought the same thing because he asked, "When you say 'we'…?"

Before Nuala could reply, a bang was heard with the smell of something burning. Everyone rushed to the source of the scent. They followed it to Liz and Hellboy's room which now had no door and smoke filled the room.

"Jeez Liz, Sara gets more and more like you every day," Red exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing about Jake," Liz replied back.

Nobody said anything else as the smoke cleared to reveal Nuada roughly holding Jake by the hair from behind and Sara on fire, glaring at the man who had her brother.

"Let him go," she threatened.

"Stay out of this. It is his fault for not showing respect to his elder," Nuada spat at her.

At this point, Red was furious. He charged at Nuada and punched him with his stone hand causing him to drop Jake and slam into the wall.

"Dad," they shouted with relief.

Hellboy grabbed him by the shirt ready to throw another punch when Nuala shouted.

"Stop! Nuada," she looked at him ,"why would you harm him. He has done nothing to you."

"He did not show proper respect to me."

"That is because he did not know you. They show respect for those deserve it in their society, not by stature," Nuala explained.

Nuada didn't say anything so Red released him since he no longer was a threat to Jake. He walked over to his daughter and patted her head.

"Good job defendin' your brother, I'm proud. You can stop with the flames now though," he said as he watched the fire dissipate. As Sara returned to her normal state Abe watched as Nuada's eyes turned from annoyance to something he thought he would never see in the elf as he looked at Sara…love. He stared at the young child with love in his eyes.

"Brother, I am delighted," Nuala said with excitement. Abe concluded she must have noticed too.

"For what reason," he asked, never leaving his gaze from the girl.

"You have found the other who bears your mark," she told him.

"What are you speaking of? I have not Marked," he stated as he reluctantly looked away from her to his sister.

"Father always said you will not even know you have Marked until afterwards," she said in a childish, teasing voice.

"What is Marking," Abe asked his lover.

She smiled up at him. "Marking is when one finds their match. You know when you have that person when you would do anything for them. They would constantly be on your mind. And you find yourself unable to lie to them even if you know the truth would hurt. Also, they would share a mark, each the same as the other."

Abe was slightly worried that he did not have a mark that looked like the one Nuala had, though he had yet to see it.

"What does yours look like," he couldn't help but ask.

"What, oh no. I do not have one," she laughed. "Only the males can mark as well as their lover."

He was glad to hear this. Though, someone was not so joyous to hear his little girl was, in not so many words, betrothed.

"I'm sick of hearing this crap. There's no way she has this Mark," he hollered.

"Well we shall see if she does or not. My brother has his on his back," Nuala said. "Brother would you please show us?"

He looked at Sara and slowly approached her until he stood a foot away. He had uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do you wish to see my mark," he asked with steady breathes.

The usually outspoken girl only nodded for him to continue. He turned around and stood in the center of the semi-circle. He hesitated for a moment before taking off the sash. He folded and gently placed it on the floor in front of him, every movement with purpose. He then took off the upper half of his attire revealing his flat chest and wall sculpted muscles. He also folded and put it on the ground on top of the sash. Sara blushed at his bare chest but didn't understand why. Nuala saw this and slightly chuckled knowing full well why she reacted that way. Abe saw this too and mentally laughed.

'Do you think she understands,' Nuala asked through there connection.

'No, but I know she has feelings toward him now. She may not know what they are of why they are there, but she knows it is because of your brother,' he answered.

She laughed within her mind. 'My brother does not like everyone staring at him, it makes him insecure.'

'I am surprised someone such as he is uncomfortable,' he laughed.

Slowly, Sara walked up to him, facing him head on. She examined him, looking at his chest, arms, face, eyes, and hair. She reached out to lightly tough it picking it up and letting it gently fall back onto his shoulder. She circled him, taking in every inch of his being. She arrives at his back to see his Mark on his right shoulder blade. Tentatively, she traced it barely touching his skin. He tried to not shudder in delight but failed horribly. He was grateful he had enough control not to just melt into her simple touch. As she touched his Mark, her shoulder tingled where her birthmark was. She lifted her sleeve to look at her mark. It looked so familiar to her. She looked up at Nuada's then back at her own. There was no mistaking it, they looked exactly alike.

Red saw and started cursing under his breath as he walked…no, stomped away to cool down a bit. Liz followed to try and console him. This, leaving the two couples time to talk without parent interruptions. Jake didn't know what to do so he left going down the opposite hall his parents took. Now the four of them were truly alone. Sara spoke for the first time since earlier that morning.

"Your name is Nuada," she asked as she walked to face him again.

He only nodded. "May I redress?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I must've been staring. My mother tells me not to stare. I'm sorry if you found it rude…" she babbled on until he held up his hand to stop her from continuing.

He re-clothed himself before speaking. "It is fine. I do not find your stare rude," he said calmly but his voice portrayed something more.

She blushed at his statement as if his opinion was the most important thing in the world.

"Nuala is your sister?"

"Yes she is. The greatest sister one could have," he stated proudly.

Sara laughs at this and earns a questioning look from Nuada. "It's funny, Jake says the same thing," she explains.

"What is your age," he asks.

"Fourteen."

"Do you have feelings towards someone?"

"Um brother, why don't we let Abraham escort us to our quarters," Nuala says before the young girl answers the seemingly innocent question.

"Very well," he says. He straightens his posture before leaving, letting everyone know his position in power. Although, it mattered little to the girl who shared more than a mark as she watched him leave. She couldn't wait until she could see him again, though she didn't understand the reason.

He walked into his room that seemed empty without the girl. It wasn't like his chambers in Bethmora but it was better that the sewers. He was just about to walk over to the bathroom when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to see his beloved sister.

"Abraham and I are going to the library to see Sara and Jake, do you wish to accompany us," she asked.

At the sound of her name, Nuada's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes I shall accompany you," he said in his usual distant self but Nuala knew better.

The three walked to down to the library and opened the doors to see Sara yelling at Jake.

"…and have no right to boss me around. Go get this…go do that," she said in a mocking way.

"Jeez Sara, did you break something in that head of yours. I don't boss you around."

"Yes you do," she shouted back.

"No I don't."

"Do to."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Arhg, you're dead," Sara yelled before chasing her brother around the library. He jumped over the furniture in hopes she would go around it but instead, she jumped over it too. He even tried running upstairs, circle a table, and slide down the banister. She just ran up the stairs, circles the table, and waited for him to slide back down while she jumped off the railing.

Nuada had to admit, as he watched all this, she looked cute even if she was angry. When she caught her brother, Abe stepped in between them to prevent further damage.

"All right, that's enough of that. Sara did you know Nuada is here?" He knew at the mention of Nuada, all her attention would be on him. "Jake, I found this new game for you," he said, showing the young boy a new game for his Nintendo DS.

"Wow! Thanks Uncle Abe," he said and went off to find his DS. He came back with a red and black rectangular object.

Everyone settled in the library as they did their own thing. Abe and Nuala got caught up in memories. Sara and Nuada asked questions about each other, Sara did more asking then answering.

"So you lived in Bethmora?"

"Yes, it was where all royalty lived within my family."

This kept going on while Jake sat nearby on one of the chairs playing his game. The five spent the whole day together, Jake coming and going every now and again. Hellboy and Liz decided to take the plane to a remote island for some 'alone time'.

Evening came and everyone went their separate ways for some much needed rest. Hellboy and Liz came to get the twins ready for bed after coming back from their 'alone time'. Abe followed Nuala to her room and says good night to her.

"Good night Abraham," she says before giving him a soft peck on the lips. She was about to pull away when Abe wraps his arms around her and kisses her back, trapping her in his embrace. As they kiss, their innocent feelings become more passionate.

"Abraham," she whispered through each kiss he gives her as he moves from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck and up again. She tried to find the doorknob but it instead opened from Abraham's doing. It opened to let the couple in and Abe closed it quickly.

Across the hall, Nuada tried to block out the feelings from across the hall to give them privacy. Though secretly, he wished to do that with Sara but immediately shook those thoughts from his mind. He would wait for her, for her sake. He would be the friend that would always be there for her or the father she needed. He closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep of peace, dreaming of her.

He woke up to someone poking his arm. His eyes fill with anger but then soften as his gaze lands on Sara. When she saw he was awake she held up a present wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper.

"Look, my parents brought me a gift," she said, practically jumping up and down in joy.

"Why have you not opened it?"

"I wanted to wait 'til you were up," she blushed.

"I am up now."

"Right."

She tore it open to reveal a camera with a scrapbook in gold that had different intricate designs.

"Wow! This is great," she exclaimed.

She turned it on, surprised to see it already had batteries, and took a picture of Nuada.

"Hehe! You look good in this one," she says jokingly as she showed him scowling.

He scowls again.

"I was only-" just then she heard a scream, or more like a yell, from Jake just outside the door.

They ran outside to see Jake staring at Abe with Nuala in bed. They seemed a bit shocked from being woken up that way.

"Jake…what's wrong," she asked through gasps.

"Uh…uh, he and her and they're and…I have no idea what's goin' on," he finally said.

"Children, why don't you go get something to eat. I am sure you are in need of nourishment," he ushered them away but not without giving his sister a questioning look. She blushed at his knowing face. Abe hugs her when he leaves to follow the kids.

'This is the best Christmas I have ever had' he thought. 'I also got the greatest gift of all'.

'Oh, and what might that be' she flirted.

'You' he then placed a kiss on her delicate lips.

'I think this is the best, uh…Christmas my brother has had also' she laughed. He laughed with her. They shared another kiss before dressing for the day.

~Darkness reins for its Night Princess

* * *

Okay I hoped you liked it and a big shout out to my friends xxShiomi-chanxx, shadowstripe3252, Renaly, Kit-Pocket, and i yuki love zero.

For those of you who enjoy Death Note, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Invader Zim, Keroro Gunso, or Naruto go to Kit-Pocket's profile and read their stories.

For those of you who enjoy Alice in Wonderland, Sweeney Todd, or Phantom go to xxShiomi-chanxx's profile or this amazing author, Erik'sangel527. She is really good at Phantom stories. And trust me, I've read those and loved them. So what are you still doing here? Move it! But don't forget to review.


	2. Valentine Sweetheart

Summary: Okay so it's Valentine's Day at the Bureau and love is in the air, but Jake has no one to celebrate it with. So being the kind sister she is, Sara takes things into her own hands to help out her brother.

* * *

Valentine Sweetheart

Sara woke up very happy. It had been two months since Nuada entered her life and she couldn't be any more content. Every time they would hang out time seemed to disappear along with everyone else. Briefly wondering what to do today, she got out of bed and walked over to the bedside of her brother Jake. She carefully bent down and shouted in his ear.

"JAKE, WAKE UP!"

He jumped up and both end up clutching their heads where they collided.

"Jeez Sara why'd you have to do that," he asked with irritation in every word.

She purposely ignored his question and said, "Do you know what today is?"

"The day you finally get a heart transplant to fit your soul?"

"Haha," she said dryly. "No today's Valentine's Day," she said dreamily while thinking about Nuada. "So help me figure out what Nuada wants for Valentine's Day."

"How should I know what your freaky boyfriend wants?"

"He is not freaky," she shouted.

"Is to!"

"He is not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Jake, Sara are you awake?" Abe's voice rang through the room. Suddenly two bodies fly flew past him. Sara's voice could be heard through the halls of the complex.

"Come back here you coward!"

"Make me," Jake's own echoed back.

Nuala was speaking with her brother while walking along the many halls when the body of a fleeing Jake nearly runs her over. A faint apology was heard as he continued to retreat. Nuada was about to run after him when he caught sight of Sara catching up to her brother screaming his name at the top of her lungs. He considered helping her but decided to let her have her fun.

His life had certainly changed since he met her. He now considered other's feelings more often and lashed out less. He also seemed to smile more but saved that for Sara…his Sara. He liked the sound of that. He pondered on this until Nuala brought him out of his thoughts.

"Perhaps we should assist him."

"I would rather not but you, dear sister, are right. It is too early for them to be in disagreement," he said with a sigh. They moved briskly in the same direction the children were headed. The sound of glass shattering was heard as the Royal Siblings came across the bickering pair, an antique vase broken on the ground in between them. Neither Sara nor Jake seemed to notice. Abe was already there trying to calm them down. And by that I mean Sara.

Nuada could see daggers in her eyes and was amazed she hadn't gone in flames yet. Then again she could be holding back due to the close proximity of Abraham.

"Just because you have no one for Valentine's Day doesn't mean you can ruin it for everyone else," Sara shouted.

For the first time since the whole fiasco started Jake was silent. He hung his head in defined. After the longest pause he finally spoke, barely above a whisper. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll see ya later Sar," and he trudged past the Siblings. Sara felt immediately felt guilty but was too embarrassed to go after him. she debated whether to catch up to him or not.

"Go after him," Nuada's voice broke through her thoughts. Her head lifted to look into his reassuring face. She gave him a smile before running after her brother. Thankfully he didn't get far.

"Jake wait," she paused to catch her breath as he waited patiently. "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't' mean any of it, I was just so angry and-"

"It's okay," he interrupted. She gave him a look that begged for an explanation. "I shouldn't 'ave said those things back there…so I guess we're even," he said with a smile.

"Hey, why don't 'cha hangout with us," she asked enthusiastically.

"I da' know, I don't wanna be dragging you and Nuada down," he mumbled.

"You won't, not with the plan I have. We'll all be in it," she reassured him with a wink. "C'mon I'm starving."

They race down to the luxurious kitchen they had and enter the library with two boxes full of donuts.

"I call all the ones with sprinkles," Sara heralded.

"But they all have sprinkles," her twin complained.

"I know," she countered in a matter-o-fact way.

"How about one fer you and one fer me?"

"Done." She hands him the box that rested on top.

"Ehem, what about us," Abe spoke with false hurt.

"Oops, guess we forgot about you guys," Sara said sheepishly. She jogged over to the group and flashed the pastries. They each picked one up and the room was filled with silence.

Sara and Jake gave a contented sigh together after eating their share and both laughed.

"What is humorous," Nuada asked.

"Nothing," she answers through giggles. She composed herself before speaking. "So I was thinking we could go out for Valentine's Day. Can we Uncle Abe, please?" She then puts her puppy-dog eyes into play.

"It is dark and people are just now getting into bed…very well."

"Yes!"She jumps up and grabs her brother's arm. "C'mon we need to get you ready," she said as she practically pushed him through the door.

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see," giving him a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. The two disappeared behind the doors afterword.

She shoved him into their room and immediately tore through his wardrobe. Shirts, shorts, pants, everything was flying. She eventually found an outfit she liked and threw it at him.

"Here put this on," she commanded. Before he had time to give her a look that said 'don't boss me around' she spoke again. "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

He sighed but did as he was told, it was a red V-neck shirt that clung to his body giving him a more built look with black pants. "Excellent," she commented.

At the park Sara and Jake were chasing each other while Nuala and Abe strolled together carrying the basket full of food for their picnic. Nuada walked a little ways in front, content with watching Sara play with her brother.

In truth, she was leading the group to a secluded area where she already had a surprise for everyone especially Jake.

"C'mon Jake, jeez no wonder no one races you, you're so slow," she taunted.

"I'll show you who's slow," he countered before charging at his sister for the billionth time. With one last burst he caught up and collided with her sending them both down. It didn't matter; they were already in the center of the clearing. "Hah! Not so tough now."

"Jake?"

Hey both look up form their glaring contest to see a girl around their age standing a little ways off. Her black tresses reflected in the moonlight showing flecks of midnight blue that matched her deep blue eyes. Her sunset orange tank top revealed her sturdy arms. A matching green shirt ruffled in the breeze that passed by. She looked surprised and confused but happy to see her friends.

"Rachel? What're ya doin' here," Jake asked in surprise.

"To see you silly," she giggled.

He scrambled to his feet before speaking again. "Sara did you plan this?"

"Well…" she said shyly, "yeah I did. You seemed kinda lonely and we haven't seem Rachel since the time our two Bureaus had to come together to fight that one creature."

Rachel and her parents worked for the New York BPRD so they're familiar with this kind of work. A creature was terrorizing the streets of New York and they had to call in help from the New Jersey BPRD. That's how Sara and Jake met Rachel. They were left behind with the 'nannies' at New Jersey's base and bonded really well (and by that I mean getting in trouble a lot).

"Um…am I interrupting something? If I am I can leave," she said timidly. She actually wasn't normally a timid person.

"Uh, no…no it's just I wasn't expecting you here," he said tripping over his words. His tail flicked in embarrassment. "So do you wanna have a sandwich we have plenty or maybe we could play a game or-".

"A sandwich sounds delicious," she said to end his nervous babble.

"Uh right then I'll go and get the picnic," he said before promptly running off in the direction Abe and the others were leaving Sara and Rachel to themselves.

"So he didn't know I was coming hmm," she said coyly.

"Heh yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise," Sara replied with a sheepish grin. They didn't get to continue their discussion because Jake came back with everyone else in toe. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. They soon spread the blanket out and sat down passing around the food.

"…then he literally ran into the pole 'cause he was too busy trying to impress Mom," Sara said through giggles.

"Ouch," Rachel responded with her own fits of laughter.

"Hey what you guys talking about over there," Jake asked from across the way.

"None of your business," his sister teased and through a chip at him.

"Hey, you know it's very rude to _throw_," he said hurling chip back, "things at people." It hit her forehead causing him to toss his head back and laugh.

"Rachel," she looked to her best friend.

"Sara," sending her the same mischievous look. They then took the dip and dumped it on his person creating a mess. He let out a little yelp in surprise and it was their turn to laugh their heads off.

"You guys are so dead," he chuckled with a smile. As they were busy laughing he look the coleslaw and scooped up two hands full of it food and threw it at them. A food fight ensued between the three of them as the others ran to avoid flying…whatever they could get their hands on.

They returned to the Bureau, Rachel tagging along after calling her parents, and cleaned up after their little outburst of crazy fun. In the end Rachel hung out with Jake to go play his videogames, Abe and Nuala went off to have some of their own 'alone time', and Sara and Nuada were in a lounge room watching the Winter Olympics.

Snuggled together, she was content with just being with Nuada. His arm wrapped around her and her laying her head on his strong chest. Thinking about it made her blush from the memory of seeing him half-naked at their first meeting. They were busy watching the figure skaters perform when Nuada suddenly broke the peaceful silence.

"Sara what where you talking about before? What is this Valentine's Day?"

"It's when someone shows the one they love affection in a way they normally wouldn't. Like buying them flowers, chocolates, or something else. I don't know, it's kinda hard to explain," she said rather uncomfortably.

"Well…will you accept mine," he asked as he dug in the inside of his shirt to pull out a simple gold necklace with a flower shaped pendant.

"Oh it's lovely. I love it, thank you Nuada," she said as she took it from him and placed it in its proper place around her neck. "Now I have a present for you. Close your eyes."

He was slightly hesitant about this but did as she commanded. He then felt something brush past his lips ever so lightly he might have thought he dreamt it. He pushed forward a tiny bit and was pleased to know his Sara wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. She pulled away to catch her breath and saw raw love in his eyes at that moment and she smiled at the deep devotion he held for her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

~Darkness reins for its Night Princess

* * *

For those of you who enjoyed this please check out my story _To Be Together Forever._ There is meant to be a sequal but I do require reviews so I may improve my writing for you and my other readers. I want you to be have fun reading my stories, not another story one groans about.

please review :p


End file.
